Fiber optic rotary joints have a wide variety of applications throughout scientific, industrial, and military fields. Fiber optic rotary joints allow transmission of a signal through objects that are rotatable relative to each other. Often, such devices have a rotor that is mounted for rotation about a stator. Signals are transmitted from the rotor to the stator, or the stator to the rotor, across an interface between the devices. Often transmission is between optical fibers located on the rotor and the stator. The optical fibers may pass through the interface between devices and wind/unwind during rotation, or alternatively, wirelessly communicate across the interface. Fiber optic rotary joints may be single channel or multi-channel and are commonly used in sensing systems, missile guidance systems, robotics systems, and other systems where high speed data transmission is required.